1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a subjective optometry apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A subjective optometry apparatus subjectively measures optical characteristics of an examinee's eye, for example. In a subjective optometry apparatus disclosed in JP-A-5-176893, for example, a corrective optical system with adjustable refractivity is placed in front of the examinee's eyes each individually. By projection of light via the corrective optical system, an image of an examination target is formed on the fundus of the examinee's eye. The examiner determines a corrective value by adjusting the corrective optical system in accordance with a response from the examinee, until the examinee can properly see the target. Based on the corrective value, the examiner measures the refractive power of the examinee's eye. In another example, a subjective optometry apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,774, an image of an examination target is formed in front of the examinee's eye via a corrective optical system. In this apparatus, the refractive power of the examinee's eye is measured without placing the corrective optical system in front of the eye.